


A Friendly Competition

by GalahadThePure



Category: Stella Glow
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Stella Glow Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Alto and Dante have always tried to one-up each other, even now that they're lovers. One day, Dante thinks of a new wager that piques Alto's interest. Their normal hunts for angels will never be the same.





	

     Ever since the two of them first met in Mithra, Alto knew that he and Dante would constantly be butting heads. He hated to admit it, but their determination, courage, and recklessness not only made them similar, but also compatible partners. They had been through a lot in the past few months, going from enemies to comrades to eventually lovers. So many things had changed. Despite Dante’s abrasive attitude, he started to show a softer side to Alto. Even though the two were constantly on the move, fighting the stray angels that remained from the Eclipse, Dante seemed much happier than he was before. However one thing never changed: Dante and Alto’s fierce sense of competition. Even now, Alto was bearing the punishment of one of their battles, cleaning the dirty dishes after Dante had beat him in a cooking contest by a landslide. He looked over his shoulder to see Dante throwing another log on the dulling fire to keep warm in the cold air of Hildegaria. The faint glow illuminated the angular features of Dante’s face and set his deep blue eyes ablaze with flickering light.

     “Keep starin’ at me like that you’ll burn a hole in me,” Dante teased his partner.

     Alto blushed and immediately turned back to the dishes. Embarrassed that he was caught, Alto quickly lied, “Maybe it’s a contest I could actually beat you in.”

     Dante shook his head, “What, still jealous that you couldn’t beat me tonight?”

     “You’ve got to admit I’m getting better at cooking!”

     “You are, but when it comes to hamburger steak, no one can beat me.”

     “You’ve got me there…”

     “Considering how much time you spent with the Water Witch, I’m surprised that your steak didn’t come out purple.”

     Alto set aside his dishes. Come to think of it, why did Lisette’s cooking always turn out purple? The reason would always remain a mystery, but at least it helped to divert the conversation away from Alto’s humiliating blunder. Suddenly Alto felt arms wrap around him from behind and Dante’s head rest on his shoulder.

     “I wonder how that Lisette girl is doing anyways?” Dante pondered.

     Alto’s stomach lurched. Though he was still able to remain friends with Lisette after they defeated Cartesia, an awkward rift grew between them. Especially since Lisette had confessed her love for him only for him to run away with another man. Alto was certain that Lisette must have been heartbroken, but he hoped with enough letters and comfort from her mother and the other witches, that she would get over him.

     “Oh yeah, maybe I shouldn’t talk about her…” Dante regretted, pulling away from Alto.

     “No, no, it’s fine,” Alto assuaged, grabbing onto Dante’s hands, “She and I still write each other so I think we can still be friends, but…”

     “I understand… It’s just like what happened with Hilda and I after we got together… Sorry for bringing it up…”

     Dante sat down by the fire pit and put his hands to his face in exasperation.

     “Alto,” he murmured, “You don’t regret choosing me, right?”

     “Of course not!” Alto assured, going to sit by Dante.

     “Really? I’m sure that Lisette probably would have treated you better. I know I can be an ass sometimes. I really don’t deserve you.”

     Alto clasped Dante’s hands and gazed into his beautiful blue eyes, “Dante, if I didn’t think you were the one, I wouldn’t be here with you right now. I really care about you and I know you care about me too, even though you get a little abrasive from time to time. We both can. But you know what? I think that’s what makes our relationship interesting. We both challenge each other to keep each other on our toes, but at the end of the day, we still love each other.”

     Alto lovingly kissed Dante on the forehead. Dante reciprocated and kissed him chastely on the lips. After he pulled out of the kiss, a shrewd grin spread across Dante’s face.

     “Hey Alto, that gives me an interesting idea for a wager,” he said wryly.

     “Really?” Alto cocked his eyebrows and smirked, “What did you have in mind?”

     Dante leaned in close and whispered the details of the bet in Alto’s ear. Alto’s eyes widened in a mix of horror, curiosity, and adrenaline, but in the end, the urge to win overtook him.

     “You’re on!” Alto challenged.

     Dante’s grin spread ear to ear, “I look forward to destroying that confidence tomorrow.”

     A wolf howled in the distance. It would be best for them to retire for the night to get plenty of rest for tomorrow’s wager. Dante doused the fire and the two retreated into their tent for the night.

     Alto woke up the next morning to Dante shaking him awake. His face was pale and he bore an agitated expression. Suddenly Alto heard a horrifying sound that sent a chill down his spine.

     “NAAAAAAAAAAA”

     A Seraphim? A Calamity? Whatever it was it sounded like there was a lot of them. Their normal angel hunt would be a lot more difficult than usual with the appearance of these unexpected, powerful messengers. Despite this, Alto couldn’t help but grin.

     “Will we get more points for taking down the big guys?” he joked.

     Dante chuckled, “You know what. Sure, why not?”

     The two quickly donned their armor, grabbed their weapons and followed the sounds to the mass angel hoard. An army of about 50 angels guided by an imposing Water Calamity had appeared on the outskirts of Hildegaria. Alto gripped his sword in anticipation.

     “Let’s say the Calamity counts as twenty,” he commented.

     “Sounds good to me,” Dante grinned, “Now lets kick some angel ass.”

     The pair rushed into battle. While Dante targeted the lesser angels, arkhai, and archangels, Alto darted straight for the Calamity. It let out a massive shriek and sharp pillars of ice rose from the ground around it. Alto swiftly dodged its water based attacks, reached into his pocket, and pulled out two orbs, an Earth orb from Mordi and the small, handcrafted orb Rena had made just for him to help save Marie, and slid them into the two empty slots on his weapon. He stabbed his blade into the supple earth and pillars of rock shot up beneath the beast. It screamed in pain as the ground, its natural weakness, impaled it. Alto, wiped his brow.

     “That should do it for this guy,” he thought.

     The attack looked like it pierced its critical organs and did enough damage to kill the monster, but as he was about to turn around, Alto felt a chill and saw plumes of water sprout towards him. The calamity was still alive somehow. Alto gazed to his side. A stray archangel had healed it with a Herald Blessing. Dante swooped in and pierced the pesky minion with his lance.

   “I got the little shit that healed it Alto, go for the Calamity while it’s still weak!” he shouted.

     Alto charged towards the writhing beast, surrounded by a glowing aura from the Celestial Qualia within him. This is what he was born to do. He was chosen to carry all of the world’s hope in order to destroy its source of despair, angels.

     “I WILL BREAK YOU!” Alto exclaimed as he delivered the precise, final blow to the Calamity.

     It howled in pain as its body went rigid. The screaming came to a decrescendo, and its hideous body faded into dust. Alto dusted himself off and looked over towards Dante, who had just been focusing on the weaker angels. Dante smirked shrewdly as Alto’s eyes widened in horror. There were only fifteen of them left. Sure Alto had taken out the boss worth twenty of the smaller ones, but he would have to kill every one of the other angels just to tie with Dante. Alto’s heart sunk. He understood why Dante was so willing to count the Calamity as twenty angels. That sealed his fate from the very beginning. Alto shook his head. Even though he knew it meant losing the bet, the angels still posed a threat to the people of Regnant and had to be eliminated one way or another. Alto rushed into the fray of angels and tried to take out as many as he could while Dante was still fighting.

     “What took you so long Alto,” Dante teased.

     Alto didn’t bother responding, he was too busy mentally tallying how many he had taken out. One, two, three… no, it was no good. Dante pulled his lance out of an archangel’s decaying corpse and charged in to take out some of the angels Alto was targeting. Dante leapt into the air, spun his lance for momentum, and hurled it down upon a cluster of 5 angels, taking them all out at once. His signature Crimson Skyfall was perfect for taking out tightly grouped angels. Come to think of it, Dante had mastered skills that could kill many targets at once, whereas Alto sacrificed this range for being able to take down single targets faster and with greater force. Soon, the dust settled as the last angel’s cry of defeat faded into nothingness. Both Alto and Dante were covered in blood, sweat, and dirt from their onslaught. As soon as Dante caught his breath, he wryly asked,

     “How many did you get, Alto?”

   “That Calamity should have been way more than twenty,” he panted.

     “Ah, ah, ah. We agreed on twenty. And if memory serves, you were the one who suggested that amount.”

     Dante was painfully witty as always. Alto completely shot himself in the foot when he got greedy with fighting the boss first. Dante slung his arm around Alto’s shoulder.

     “Can’t I at least get a thank you? Without me distracting the weaker angels, that Calamity would have eaten you alive. And I only missed one of the healers while you were busy weakening it.”

     “You knew that the Calamity would take longer to kill than the others.”

     “Isn’t that why you suggested it would be worth more?”

     “God, shut up Dante…”

     Dante leaned in uncomfortably close to Alto’s face. He could feel Dante’s warm breath on his cheek.

     “Also, I believe you never answered my question,” Dante mocked, “How many did you kill?”

     Alto sighed, “I killed seven of the weaker angels… and counting the Calamity as twenty, that makes 27 kills in total…”

     “Oh what a shame Alto, I got 43. Looks like I win this bet.”

     Dante pulled Alto close and whispered seductively in his ear, “Look forward to tonight.”

     He playfully bit Alto’s ear and before Alto could scold him, Dante had already turned around and started making his way back to camp.

     The rest of the day went by painfully fast. The terms of the bet still played incessantly through Alto’s mind:

_“I want to give you a little bit of tough love Alto. You’re so cute and I’d love to see what cute faces you’d make in bed. But I’m a fair guy; I know you’re constantly trying, albeit failing to prove your dominance. So how about we do the usual wager with a new reward. Whoever kills more angels tomorrow will get to fuck the loser in the ass.”_

     It isn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Dante. And its not like this was the first time one of their bets didn’t end in one of them pleasuring the other. Alto still recalled when the two had made a bet about who had the bigger dick and the loser had to suck the winner off. Sadly, Alto had lost that bet too. But this would not only be their first time as a couple having sex, it would be Alto’s first time in general. Rusty had given him plenty of advice on this kind of matter, even when it came to sex with another man, but he still couldn’t help being nervous. He was always very awkward when it came to sexual desire. At first he thought it was because he just wasn’t that interested in girls, but even now with a male partner, Alto got butterflies in his stomach for a different reason. What if it hurt? What if he wasn’t that good? Too many “what ifs” flooded his mind. Soon enough, it was time for dinner. Dante had volunteered both to cook and clean up as a means of apologizing for his lack of specificity in the bet. Alto sat down by the campfire, waiting for Dante to come back with the ingredients. He brought over a plethora of thinly sliced meat, mushrooms, green onions, ginger, mixed greens, chili peppers, noodles, and a large pot of broth.

     “Hot pot?” Alto asked.

     “It’s perfect for cold nights like tonight,” Dante replied, “Besides, I thought it would be nice to cuddle around the hot pot with you while it’s cooking.”

     “Wow, that’s oddly romantic of you.”

     “You underestimate me Alto.”

     Dante hung the pot of broth over the open fire. As it began to bubble, Dante artfully arranged the ingredients in the pot, added various spices, garnished it with pickled ginger, and covered it with a lid. He stood up and walked away from the campfire.

     “I’ll be right back,” he assured, “I just want to grab a few things from the tent first.”

     Dante disappeared into the tent and emerged a few minutes later with bowls, utensils, glasses, a thick blanket, and what looked like a bottle of wine.

     “Dante, you and I both are too young too drink,” Alto sighed.

     “Its sparkling apple cider, dumbass,” Dante said, opening up the bottle and pouring glasses for the two of them.

     Balancing everything carefully, Dante placed the bowls and utensils in front of Alto, handed him a glass, and draped the blanket over the two of them. He pulled Alto closer to him and the two huddled around the warm fire. Alto let himself be taken in with the relaxing environment and leaned against Dante’s shoulder.

    “This is nice,” Alto said, “Where did you get all of this stuff anyways?”

     “While you were sulking in the tent earlier, I walked over to Fahrenheit and bought it in town,” Dante answered, sipping his cider.

     “That’s a mile away! Why’d you go through all that? We could have just hunted for some wolf meat instead.”

     “Man, the girls were right about you. You are dense.”

     “What do you mean?”

     “I did this for you, idiot! Can’t I spoil you from time to time?”

     Alto went silent.

     “I thought we went over this last night, Alto. I really care about you. I want to prove to you that I can treat you just as well as anyone else could. Hell I want to treat you better than anyone else could!”

     “Competitive as always,” Alto laughed.

     Dante chuckled in response. Steam started to rise from the hot pot and Dante carefully removed the lid with a rag. The meat that Dante had so carefully placed in the center of the pot now looked like a blooming flower and was cooked to perfection. All of the greens still looked crisp and delicious despite being simmered for so long to cook the meat thoroughly. The hot pot looked absolutely perfect. Dante grabbed a ladle and some chopsticks and fixed a bowl for Alto, ensuring that he included the right amount of all of the ingredients. The warm steam from the broth wafted up to Alto’s face and he was greeted with the sweet and calming scent of ginger.

     “Dig in before it gets cold,” Dante said while making a bowl for himself.

     Alto lifted a spoonful of broth to his mouth. It was delicious! The broth was so flavorful, but still so light.

     “What’s your secret with this broth Dante? It’s amazing!” Alto said while stuffing his face with a tender and juicy slice of meat.

     “Vegetable stock with garlic, white miso, dried chili’s, and a splash of soy sauce to taste,” Dante replied. He leaned over and kissed Alto on the forehead. “I’m glad you like it. I used to eat hot pot like this with my family back in Tart. I was so glad that I could continue eating it with the Harbingers and now with you. I guess it makes me feel like my family is still here eating it with us when I share our recipe with the people I care about.”

     “I’m sure they are Dante,” Alto said, kissing Dante lovingly, “I’m sure they’d be proud of the man you are today.”

     “You really think so?”

     “Of course.”

     Alto was so glad Dante had thought of this idea for dinner. The hot pot warmed him up inside and he felt comfortable cuddled up to Dante with the warm blanket around them. He couldn’t feel more relaxed. Dante looked at Alto lovingly and raised his glass of cider.

     “How about we have a toast,” he suggested.

     Alto raised his glass and complied, “Ok.”

     “To a successful day of angel hunting, and to us.”

     The two clinked their glasses together and sipped the bubbly drinks. Almost too soon did they finish the hot pot and their drinks. Alto remained by the fire wrapped in his warm blanket while Dante finished up cleaning the dishes. Alto felt like he could fall asleep, surrounded by such comfort and warmth, when suddenly Dante swept him off his feet and started carrying him to the tent. When the hell did he get so strong?

     “What are you doing?” Alto frowned, “Put me down I can walk on my own.”

     “Aww, but you looked so comfortable in your little blanket cocoon,” Dante joked.

     “Very funny. Now put me down!”

     “Ok…”

     Dante complied by opening the tent door and laying him down on their mat.

     “That wasn’t what I – mmph?”

     Alto was suddenly cut off by Dante crawling on top of him and kissing him passionately. Dante began unbuttoning Alto’s top and groping his now exposed chest while deepening the kiss. Alto’s eyelids grew heavy and his breathing became erratic. Every kiss and touch went straight to his groin and Alto could feel his pants becoming tight with his growing erection. Dante separated from their kiss, leaving a small string of saliva between their tongues. He gazed down at Alto with a look of hunger and lust. Alto never thought he would enjoy being dominated but something about how Dante looked drove him crazy. He willingly spread his still clothed legs and Dante groped Alto’s bulge. Alto let out a large puff of air and heavy moans as Dante teased him through the thin cloth of his trousers. Dante shifted his hands to Alto’s ass and squeezed down hard on the tender skin. Alto let out a squeak of pleasure and immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment. His skin turned redder than Dante’s hair and Dante burst out laughing.

     “I was right, you do make cute faces in bed,” Dante giggled.

     “Sh-shut up Da-haaaa”

     Dante lifted Alto’s lap into his and started grinding against him. Alto could no longer control his voice and let out a loud moan. He began to grind his hips against Dante’s groin in time with his partner and his panting grew even more fitful. Dante playfully bit down on Alto’s neck, sending a shiver up his lover’s spine.

     “Getting eager are we?” Dante teased his already flustered partner, “How about we take these off then?”

    Dante tugged on the waistline of Alto’s trousers impatiently. Alto eagerly obeyed and began to strip off his clothing until he was completely bare in front of Dante. Alto blushed as Dante felt up his smooth, sleek body. He had just the right amount of muscle, but his skin was still soft and supple.

     “This is a nice view,” Dante complimented, “You’ve got such a cute body Alto.”

     Alto blushed as Dante started placing kisses all across Alto’s exposed body, leaving a few hickeys on his neck and chest.

     “H-hey!” Alto objected.

     “What? I’m just marking what’s mine.” Dante replied as he continued to kiss and nibble on Alto’s bare chest.

     Dante ran his tongue over one of Alto’s nipples and Alto gasped.

     “I didn’t know you were sensitive here,” Dante teased, pinching his other nipple to elicit an excited moan from his partner, “I guess you were always meant to submit to me.”

     Alto wanted to retort to Dante’s merciless teasing, but he couldn’t speak. His body felt hot and light, and every single touch made him fall further into sheer arousal and pleasure. His cock began to twitch in excitement. Dante reached down and squeezed it tightly, causing Alto’s breath to hitch.

     “Maybe I should pay some attention to here too,” Dante seduced.

    “P-please,” Alto begged.

     Dante playfully licked at the tip of Alto’s dick, lapping up the pre-cum that had gathered there. Alto’s cheeks flushed and he moaned in pleasure as Dante took his entire length in his mouth. Alto couldn’t control his hips and began thrusting into the back of Dante’s throat. Dante didn’t even gag; he just continued to lick and suck on Alto’s erection, occasionally letting out throaty moans of his own. How did Dante get so good at giving head? Alto felt like he could cum at any moment when Dante suddenly withdrew his mouth.

     “Why did you stop?” Alto whined.

     “I don’t want you to cum just yet,” Dante teased, “the fun has only just started. Alto, you haven’t touched me yet. Would you be ever so kind as to help me take this off?”

     Alto sat up and unzipped Dante’s long coat, unbuttoned his shirt, and pulled off his slacks and underwear. Alto already knew that Dante had a pretty impressive length, but it seemed even bigger today. He suddenly froze when he remembered the details of their deal. _That_ was somehow going to have to fit inside of him. He was brought back to reality by feeling Dante’s cock slap against his cheek.

     “Come on, Alto,” Dante urged, pushing his erection closer to his mouth.

     Alto closed his eyes and parted his lips. To his surprise, he didn’t taste Dante’s cock, but two of his fingers.

     “I’m going to need you to suck on them real good if you want me to stretch you out enough,” Dante remarked.

     Alto felt so embarrassed, but he complied and lathered up Dante’s fingers with his saliva. Dante removed his fingers from Alto’s mouth as his other hand ruffled his hair.

     “Good boy,” he praised, “Now how about you suck me off while I prepare you?”

     Alto slowly started licking the long shaft of Dante’s cock, tracing his tongue along the bulging veins that stuck out. As he took the tip in his mouth, he felt Dante’s hand reach around his back and grope his butt, followed by the weird, but oddly not painful sensation of one finger entering him. Dante inched it in slowly, burying his index finger to the knuckle in Alto’s ass.

     “I’m going to put in another one,” Dante warned, “Is that ok?”

     “Mhm…” Alto mumbled, his mouth still filled up with Dante’s dick.

     Dante pushed another finger inside of Alto and a shiver went up his spine. Once it was completely inside, Dante probed for Alto’s prostate causing Alto to let out a muffled moan when he pressed hard against it.

     “Found it,” Dante commented.

     Without warning, Dante withdrew his fingers and thrust them into the spot again. Alto’s mouth opened wide as he moaned loudly and saliva dripped from his tongue onto Dante’s cock. He tilted Alto’s head upwards. His eyes were completely glazed over in pleasure and drool spilled from his mouth. Dante removed his fingers from Alto’s hole, pushed him onto his back, and kissed him sloppily on the mouth.

     “So cute,” Dante admired his lover, who was completely overcome by lust.

     “Dante…” Alto mumbled, “Put them back in…”

     “I’m sorry, what was that?” he teased.

     “Put them back in!” Alto whined, “I feel so empty…”

     Dante spread Alto’s legs apart and placed his head between them.

     “Don’t worry,” he breathed against Alto’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart, “I’ve got something much better.”

     Dante shoved his tongue deep inside Alto’s hole, causing Alto to sharply gasp.

     “N-no… don’t lick me there…” he moaned.

     Dante didn’t listen and swept his tongue against Alto’s tight walls. Alto didn’t even care how loud he was now. All he could think about was how amazing Dante was making him feel. Dante removed his tongue and wiped his mouth.

     “You seem relaxed enough now,” He remarked, positioning the tip of his cock at Alto’s entrance, “You ready?”

     “Uh-huh,” Alto whimpered.

     Slowly, Dante began to push his length into Alto’s hole. The stretch felt a little uncomfortable at first, but thanks to all of their foreplay, it didn’t hurt. His hole took in inch-by-inch of Dante’s erection until it was all the way inside.

     “Wow, that was easy,” Dante commented, “You must have a really slutty asshole, sucking in my dick that easily.”

     “Sh-shut up,” Alto replied, hiding his face in embarrassment.

     Dante’s cock was all the way inside of him. And it didn’t hurt. If anything, the fullness actually felt really good. Dante drew his cock out of Alto’s hole to the tip and then roughly thrust it back in, hitting Alto’s prostate at just the right angle and causing him to scream in pleasure. Dante continued rutting in and out of his lover’s hole, making him moan and beg for more.

     “You know,” Dante whispered seductively in Alto’s ear, “I think you secretly wanted to lose that bet, just so you could have me fuck you roughly. You’re quite the masochist aren’t you?”

     “I-I am not…” Alto stammered, all of the pleasure taking away his eloquence.

     Dante bit down on Alto’s neck while thrusting inside of him even harder and Alto shrieked in pleasure. His eyes rolled back in ecstasy and his jaw became so slack from moaning that his tongue hung out past his lips.

     “You’re so cute,” Dante praised, “I can’t believe my first time is with someone as adorable as you.”

     “This is your first time?” Alto moaned, “But you’re so good.”

     “I guess I owe it to those books Rusty gave me after I joined the Tuning Knights,” Dante confessed.

     _“Good ol’ Rusty coming in for the clutch,”_ Alto thought.

     Alto’s train of thought was cut off when Dante suddenly grabbed his cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. This was too much. Alto felt like he was going to explode with pleasure.

     “Fuck Alto, you feel so good,” Dante grunted.

     “I-I can’t anymore… too good,” Alto mewled, “P-please Dante, let me cum!”

     Dante bore his usual shrewd grin, “I will, if you admit you’re my masochistic, little bitch.”

     Alto didn’t even care about his pride anymore. He was painfully hard from all of this pleasure and needed to release.

     “I’m a masochist! I’m your little bitch! Let me cum! Please!” Alto moaned erotically.

     “That’s just what I wanted to hear,” Dante growled.

     He mercilessly attacked Alto’s prostate and stroked his twitching cock. Alto couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy.

     “D-Dante… Ohhhh Dante… Haaa, ah, AHHHH!”

     Alto screamed with the pleasure of release, spilled thick, white cum all over his stomach, and his walls clenched down around Dante’s cock. That was enough to send Dante over the edge and with one more thrust he came deep inside of Alto, painting his insides white. The two remained connected until both of their breathing calmed down, then Dante pulled his softening cock out of Alto’s stretched hole. Soon he could feel Dante’s seed leaking out of him

     “I’m all sticky…” Alto complained.

     “Let me get that,” Dante answered.

     He licked at the tip of Alto’s flaccid cock and drew his tongue across Alto’s semen coated chest, lapping up Alto’s spilt seed. Alto winced.

     “Gross…” Alto remarked.

     “I don’t think so,” Dante replied, licking his lips, “You made a nice tasty dessert for that dinner I cooked for us.”

     “Pervert…”

     Due to Alto’s complaints, Dante reluctantly finished cleaning him off with a towel. He then grabbed the extra covers and snuggled up to Alto.

     “Hey Dante,” Alto suggested.

     “What is it?” he answered.

     “Want to do the same wager tomorrow, but if I win, I get to try riding you?”

     Dante grinned from ear to ear, “Sounds like a win-win to me, but of course. You’re on!”


End file.
